The Biomaterials and Tissue Engineering Gordon Research Conference is a highly successful venue for bringing together ~150 world class clinicians, scientists and engineers to discuss materials-related strategies for disease remediation and tissue repair. The theme of the 2011 conference will be "The Path from Basic Science and Engineering to Translational Medicine," which focuses on applying basic science and engineering principles in diverse fields ranging from developmental biology and materials science and nanotechnology towards to important solving important clinically relevant biomedical problems. This proposal seeks support for the Gordon Research Conference on Biomaterials and Tissue Engineering to be held July 31 through August 5, 2011 at the Holderness School, Plymouth, New Hampshire. The 2011 conference program brings together a diverse group of US and international academic and industrial speakers and discussion leaders in terms of career stage, gender, ethnicity who are at the fore-front of their field. The 2011 program also adheres strongly to the GRC directive of holding vigorous formal and informal discussions between prominent investigators in biomaterials and tissue engineering, junior attendees of the conference, and researchers from underrepresented groups, i.e. women, minorities and persons with disabilities. Requested funds will be used to support the travel and registration for faculty, researchers, postdoctoral fellows, and graduate students who attend the conference, with priority going to the support of attendance of members of underrepresented groups.